1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to automatic target detection apparatus, and particularly to such apparatus for use in side looking sonar or radar systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In side scan or side looking energy systems, a carrier traveling over the target area repetitively transmits pulses of energy to illuminate the target area and energy reflected from narrow adjacent strips on the target area is portrayed as a line-by-line picture that is a pattern of highlights and shadows analogous to an optically viewed panorama illuminated by side lighting, with objects outlined in such a way as to permit their identification.
Such apparatus may be used, for example, for military missions, scientific observations, geological surveys, or inspection purposes to name a few.
For various missions, an operator must continuously view the displayed picture so as to locate possible targets of interest. During the course of a relatively long mission, and due to the relative difficulty of picking out a target in some displays, the viewer often can miss the accurate determination of targets of interest.